Heist
by TraipsingExodus
Summary: What perpetrator?


Explicit content.

* * *

Caitlyn rifles through the papers lying upon her desk in a tired manner. Only high-profile cases made their way to the desk of the greatest detective Piltover knew, and yet they never seemed to stop trickling in. She takes a deep sip from her cup of tea and circles a few details on the the case she was studying; a theft of plans for a hextech invention developed by a Piltover research lab. She jots a few notes down upon the paper and sets it aside; it didn't match "C"s modus operandi, and so she felt no need to worry. She sits back in her chair and stretches- the window upon the door to her office reveals an obscured figure, and a brash, impatient voice comes across, muffled by the wood and glass panels. "I don't give a damn how much paper work the Sheriff has to sort through! She said she'd be done an hour ago and it's been _three_." The door shakes and rattles dangerously. Caitlyn rolls her eyes and brings a hand up to her cradle her chin as she leans forward onto her desk. Silently she counts down. "Jayce, don't you have someone else to bother? She's_ my_ partner, not yours. If I want to tell her slow ass to hurry then I damn will..."

Vi, however, is cut off when the glass upon the door shatters. Her somewhat sheepish visage shines through the new hole and the shadow of a grin plays across her face. The door falls to the ground, its heavy oak construction booming loudly in the office. Caitlyn's hat skews forward and she idly adjusts it. The grin disappears from Vi's face and she steps awkwardly into the office, glass crunching underfoot. "Uh...sorry Cait," she says uncomfortably, "I forgot that these doors aren't as sturdy as the walls."

Behind her is the exasperated face of Jayce who throws his arms up futilely and says, before turning away, "I tried Caitlyn. Maybe _you_ can get her to listen."

"Somehow I don't take you as the kind of idiot to forget about the integrity of doors. I _do_ take you for the kind to forget to take off those gauntlets when they're not needed though," replies Caitlyn plainly. "And the kind to forget that her pay is docked for destroying precinct property. Honestly, I should have the finance department come up with a punch-card for you. Every ten broken doors, desks and chairs means you get one on the house." She smiles and rises from her chair, shaking her head in disapproval, "Honestly though, I don't want to impress upon you any sort of encouragement, so perhaps its for the best." She trundles out of her office. "I overheard you. Hard to believe three hours had whisked by me so quickly."

Her partner follows behind and stretches, her gauntlets banging aside objects every so often. "Yeah well, we were kinda supposed to deal with a robbery. And it's not like you to be late to anything, Miss Master Detective or whatever the hell they call you." They both step outside into the gleaming Piltover sun and begin to amble down the sidewalk. "If we had shown up right when the robbery was reported, I could've been punching faces in. But no," she says irritably, dragging out the last word for ages and then adopts a mock English accent, "We have to file the paperwork and get the other cases sorted and in order. I would rather get five cases lined up to be solved than jumping into a single robbery when the perpetrator would already have fled." Her tone slips back into it's usual coarseness. "Why ya gotta be a bitch about paperwork Cait? You're the best shot we got here in Piltover, no way that guy woulda gotten away."

Caitlyn pulls her rifle from her back and rests it along her shoulder. "Sorry Vi, but I'm rather interested in reducing the number of drywall repairs-and all the bills those bring in, from you..." She clears her throat pointedly, "_Assisting_ me in chasing down a criminal."

Vi throws her hands into the air in exasperation. "Oh _come on!_ That was only four times!" She pauses and her brow furrows in concentration, "Er...maybe five. Six? Okay, _okay_, no more than eight! And those holes weren't even demolisher level. Well...most of them weren't. How many load-bearing beams did I break that one time?"

Caitlyn mutes out her partner's rambling, catching only the tail end of her rant and responding with a crisp, "Three. It was a partial collapse." They arrive at the scene and Caitlyn immediately begins questioning the officer present for information.

"Well Sheriff, it looks like it was a little more complicated than a robbery. Robbery/sabotage seems to be a better description. It's fortunate you didn't show up sooner because we've been moving debris and stress-testing the flooring." He pulls the brim of his cap low over his eyes and gestures into the building. "Let me show you, the boys are close to finishing the inspection, so it should be safe to take a gander." The two follow the officer in and prowl through the building; the research lab was single story, and much of it was in shambles-it appeared as if a bomb had gone off within. Around them, a mixture of police men and architectural engineers are inspecting the building for integrity. A small group near the rear of the building are standing side by side and talking quietly. "And this is what's making me think it's sabotage." He clears aside the group of men and reveals what they were surveying-a sizable hole in the ground, leading to a cave of some sort in the ground.

Caitlyn walks to the edge of the maw and peers into it. "I think the intention of the crook was to collapse the building. I suspect a rival research lab sent out someone to steal away work and do away with competition at the same time. Ruthless, but cunning nonetheless."

Vi walks up beside Cait and kneels down. "Woo-hoo. A big fucking hole in the ground." She stands and kicks a piece of tiling into to crevice. "BORING!" The ground quakes and she freezes, her eyes wide with surprise. "Cait...what the hell was that?"

The ground falls out beneath them, the panicked voices of the inspectors and police men scrambling away from the collapsing ground flooding around them amidst the terrible din of breaking tile and falling rock. The two land heavily on the ground below, their surroundings barely visible from the musty light filtering into the hole and groan in unison, covered in small nicks and freshly developing bruises.

Caitlyn gets to her feat heavily and hears a panicked voice echo into the chamber. "Sheriff Caitlyn! We're working on getting...uh, something, anything to get you out of there! Just sit tight! And for heaven's sake don't let Vi punch her way out of there! She could bring the entire building down on your heads!"

Grumbling, Vi gets to her feet and dusts herself off. "I'm not stupid enough to try to punch my way out of the underbelly of a building." She and squints at Caitlyn. "Stuck in a hole with Miss Paperwork. Why did I even remind you about this place? I'm seriously regretting it right now. Ugh." She pulls her gauntlets off and drops them unceremoniously on the ground. "Hellooooo? Piltover to Caitlyn, do you copy? Wake up cupcake!"

Caitlyn looks over at Vi with a thoroughly unamused look on her face and plops herself onto the ground, setting her rifle beside her. "I'm sorry, I don't pay much mind to gormless whining. Fortunately I thought ahead and brought along some paperwork. Be a dear and switch on the lights of one of those oversized boxing gloves so I can read this document." Her partner throws her an ugly grimace and pulls a gauntlet over to tap several buttons on it. It lights up, enough for the two to be cast in a slightly brighter light, though the ambiance of the cave remains decidedly gloomy. Caitlyn smirks at Vi and says simply, "Thank you. Wonderful to see you're capable of common courtesy." Playful ribbing neatly defined the terms of the partnership; the two were almost entirely incompatible otherwise.

Vi scowls and spits towards one of the darker corners of the cave. "Whatever cupcake." She hears an irritated sigh from Caitlyn though and turns her head back to her partner and breaks into raucous laughter when she notices that Cait has already folded the paper again and tucked it away into one of the many belt straps on her legs. "Let me guess: you already went over that one?"

It was Cait's turn to scowl back at her partner. She looks about the dark cave and sighs. "This is going to be an exceedingly dull wait. They're not going to come back with ropes to get us out. They're too afraid the ground will collapse again."

Vi looks about and shrugs. "They'll just have to dig us out. Come from a safe location that won't bring this shithole down on us."

The Sheriff considers Vi's gauntlets and then looks about the cave. "Didn't you say these were ripped off mining equipment?"

Vi chuckles. "I can't punch us out of this. No supports, heavy shit above us, and the earth around this place is probably already really shaken up from the explosives they used. What they dig us out with will be...well it won't be more delicate but it'll be a hell of a lot safer."

Caitlyn turns to her partner and smirks. "I would have never expected you to advocate safety. Are you going soft?" She gasps as Vi launches herself directly at her. With a dull thud she lays flat on her back, her arms splayed out, pinned to the ground by Vi's hands. Her smiling visage hovers a few inches above Caitlyn's, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Cupcake you don't know 'unsafe.' I've got an idea that's _dripping _in 'unsafe.'" Vi licks her lips kisses Caitlyn's neck, sucking on it here and there, small spots of red appearing as her mouth travels across it, until bright patches cover it.

Finding it difficult to speak amidst moans of pleasure, Caitlyn struggles out, "Vi...stop it. Honestly, each time you get bolder and bolder." She gasps in pleasant surprise as a hand slides up her from her arm and cups a breast, groping and squeezing until it excitedly pulls her dress down and begins to pinch and pull a rapidly stiffening nipple.

Her assault moves from her neck to her lips and in between hungry kisses Vi breathes out lightly against Cait's lips, "Shut up will you?" She kisses her again and bites her lower lip teasingly, sucking softly on it before releasing it and continuing, "You always have to be so boring about playing around." She snickers and licks Caitlyn's lips before kissing her again, her tongue playing across the soft flesh until it parts and it wriggles into her mouth. Cait's own tongue pushes back in weak defiance and Vi smiles inwardly. She bites it lightly and says thickly, "Uh-uh-uh." She pulls back again and dots kisses across Cait's mouth and cheeks before saying in a mock British accent, "Vi, surely you can't be serious. This is my office. I don't care if you've locked the door, what if someone gets worried and tries to barge in?" Her tone slips back to normal and she adds, "You stopped complaining after that though. I think it was when you made that funny noise straight after you said that."

Caitlyn can feel her face flushing a bright red and mutters, "Honestly, you're about as lewd as..." The rest of her sentence is cut off by a loud exclamation of delight as Vi's mouth drops around a nipple, bites on it, and pulls gently.

Vi releases it and laughs. "That's the sound cupcake." She drops her mouth back on it and continues sucking away, her hands now trailing down her partner's sides; they reach the hem of her dress and pull it upwards, revealing delicate lavender panties and begins to tease them downwards. A hand shoots down to try to stop her, but Vi bites more firmly on her nipple and it flies back up to her head to pull her away. She pulls them down and they catch on her boot. "Well, that's annoying," she says, coming up from her breast. "Hope you brought a spare." She tears the undergarments away and slides two fingers into her, working them in and out roughly, embedding them as far as they'll plunge each time. Her fingers become slicker and wetter with each thrust, and Caitlyn's moans of protest grow in pitch. Hands search Vi's body blindly, pulling at shoulder-plates, at the front of her breastplate and at last give up, expressing frustration in the form of a slap to her side.

"Must you...must you make everything about you..." Cait pants as her legs cross and uncross in pleasure, "So bloody difficult?" Vi levels her face with Caitlyn's and replies with another kiss. She smiles knowingly at Caitlyn and drops her head between her legs.

She runs her tongue across the now glistening lips and looks up at Cait with mock innocence across her face. "You're the one who dresses like this. Get some metal or something if you don't want to me in your pants so easily." She dives back in, her tongue running up and down the wet slit before sliding inside, circling about hungrily. Cait's legs clench behind Vi's head and pull her closer in, ecstatic moans growing louder and louder in approval. Vi's hands snake up over Cait's dress and grab her breasts, squeezing and groping- and the detective's legs clench only harder. Her hips buck and her back arches and falls, her hands taking hold of Vi's head and pressing it further into her sex, when Vi breaks loose and kneels. Before Cait can react, Vi's hands take firm hold of her legs and wrench her lower body up-in an instant Vi is licking voraciously again. Caitlyn's hands flail futilely in Vi's direction for something to grab. Her moans of pleasure begin to echo in the cave and her legs begin to flex as Vi begins to suck on an engorged clitoris. The rising force of orgasm wells in her until she shouts, "Vi! Vi! Vi! VI!" Her legs stiffen and twitch, her crotch pulsing and her hands in a white-knuckle grip of the hem of her dress. Slowly, her legs relax and fall limply and her body is let down to the ground again. She lays there, panting heavily and a voice rings out into the cave.

"Caitlyn! Vi! There's a dig crew nearby! They'll have you out of there in a few minutes!" It was Jayce, and given his plaintive tone, he either had heard nothing or simply refused to believe he had.

Vi smirks and stands up, and as she heads over nearer the hole calls out, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell them not to kill us digging us out." Vi turns about and walks back to her still panting partner and straddles her midsection. She looks down at Cait, a mischievous grin on her face and whispers, "When we get home you owe me cupcake."


End file.
